


Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Attack on Titan, Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, I don't know if it's romance or just friendship, Im Sorry But Also Not Sorry, Longing, Loss, Regret, Romance, Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2890268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of the day, all he could think of, were roses.<br/>The white ones are her favourite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> A short 7-shot fic based around Levi's sight of Petra. Just a few lines for each.
> 
> Enjoy xx

** _\---1---_ **

He'd seen the girl many times before, and almost every time he had, she'd been holding flowers.

White ones, he'd learn, were her favourites.

 

**_ \---2--- _ **

He'd become a lot closer to the girl now, hand chose, accepted and trained beside the girl named Petra.

He still hadn't learnt that the white roses were her favourites though.

 

_** \---3---  ** _

He understands now. Petra likes the white roses, but white, of all colours, he cannot work out why. It irritates him, but one day he'll learn why. Funny how such little things can become so bothersome.

But, the white ones are her favourites.

 

**_ \---4---  _ **

Petra is holding a bunch of red roses. There's only one white. Levi doesn't understand, and despite the mission he must act out, he still finds the time to ask about the roses. She says she doesn't know why there's so many red, she just felt drawn to them. She keeps glancing back at the white one. Levi does too, and he decides the white rose is Petra, but his heart still sinks and convulses within his chest.

The white ones are her favourites.

 

**_ \---5---  _ **

She's here. He can't turn his head away. She's not moving and her face is screwed up in agony. He wants to be sick. Wants to get away, but he can't. He doesn't want to look at her, but he also doesn't want to look away. She might vanish from under him. He stays with her, even finds the heart to press a gentle hand to her red cheek and whisper an apology he would have nightmares of for years on end. She doesn't respond. She never will. It's too late, but he's here, and he regrets the time he ran out of. He closes her eyes, a terrifying tightness in his chest. He can't breathe, but he has to. There's no other option. He takes her patch, a souvenir of sorts. He hates it, but it's all he has. His memories are already blood bathed. He opens her jacket in search for anything else, a watch, a bracelet, anything he can take with him. Nothing. Nothing but a crumpled red rose.

The white ones were her favourites.

 

**_ \---6---  _ **

Levi's there, Petra's father beside him. He wants him to stop talking. Can't bare the thought of the words he has yet to say. He can't speak and the ache of his violated heart increases. _Petra, Petra, Petra_. The man won't shut up. Levi feels sick again. He can't speak and doesn't know what else to do. He opens his jacket and takes out the crumpled red rose. Hands it to the girls father. He stops talking. Stops moving. His fingertips reach out and touch the petals.

They used to be white.

 

** \---7---  **

White roses, he decides, are the purest, the nicest. He knows why his friend loved them so much. Too late, but he knows. He worked it out. It's all he has left. No crumpled red rose. No patch. No blood-free memories. No Petra.

The white ones were her favourites.

He likes them too.


End file.
